Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise
This is a list of Sailor Moon merchandise that is being released as a part of Sailor Moon's 20th Anniversary. Figures Main article: List of Figure-related Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise Miracle Romance Cosmetics Main article: Miracle Romance Cosmetics The "Miracle Romance Cosmetics" line is a line of cosmetics inspired by Sailor Moon that celebrates the 20th anniversary of the Sailor Moon series. All of the cosmetic are made by Creer Beaute. Gashapons Main article: List of Gashapon-related Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise Sailor Moon SuperS Brooch Rings Announced by Bandai, they will be selling Brooch Rings, in August. They are from size 3 to 7, and they all cost, 15,750¥ (yen), and in US Dollars it is about 150 to 170 dollars. |-|Poster = |-|Brooch Rings = Artbooks Announced back in October 2012, Kodansha announced that a new Sailor Moon artbook would be released simultaneously wordwide. It has been confirmed though that the artbook has been delayed. Sailor Moon Accessory Series Main article: Sailor Moon Accessory Series Clothing - Print Shirts= - Pop-Art Shirts= A set for the Outer Senshi was revealed on April 29, 2014. They are scheduled to be released June 2014, and will be selling for 3,240 yen each. - Whole Pattern Shirt= }} - Parkas= - Luna Parka= Announced on December 9th. This parka is made with 100% cotton and it comes in both mens and womans sizes. Retail price is 8,978 yen. }} - Skirt= }} - Shorts= }} - Beanie= - Knit Cap Series= }} - Jacket= }} - Slippers= Announced on December 9th. These slippers are for adults only and each slipper will measure 15cm x 25cm. They will cost 2,940 yen (retail price). - Crystal Star Slippers= - }}}} Collaborations Main article: List of Sailor Moon collaborations Wall Scroll Announced on July 16th, 2013, the wall scroll is selling on Bandai Premium from ¥3,150. Mini Towel Announced July 16th, 2013, the mini towel is selling on Bandai Premium for ¥600. Electronic-related Main article: List of Electronic-related Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise Plushies Pre-orders for official Sailor Moon plushies came up sometime in August. On November 27th, it was announced that the plushies will be released in box sets. Finally, on November 29th, plushies of the Outer Senshi and Sailor Chibi Moon were revealed. A third set of plushies was announced on May 19, 2014. It includes Black Lady, Tuxedo Mask, Princess Serenity, Princess Small Lady Serenity (Chibiusa), and Luna in her human form. A new Sailor Moon plushie was later announced on June 13, 2014. Tissue Box Preorders for an official Luna tissue box came up sometime in August. Bags |-|Pouches= Preorders for an official Luna pouch came up sometime in August. Preorders for Luna and Artemis pouches also came up in October. |-|Clutch Bags= Revealed on September 3rd that there will be Sailor Moon clutch bags to be sold at the La Reconquista musical. You can use them to store your laptop or iPad in. There is a small size for 3150 yen each, and a larger sized one for 3750 yen. It is unknown if they will be sold anywhere else other than at the musical. |-|Bags Series= Sailor Moon bags started appearing on Bandai's official site in September. |-|MiniMini Tote Bags= |-|Crystal Star Tote= Stick on nails Announced September 27. Cases Chocolate Announced on October 15th, Bandai began accepting pre-order for premium chocolates featuring Sailor Moon (as well as premium chocolate featuring Puella Magi Madoka Magica). The Sailor Moon chocolates are packaged in a box featuring a silhouette of Sailor Moon, and the box comes with ten pieces of chocolate: 8 square chocolates of milk chocolate with almond praline sauce, and 2 pieces of milk chocolate discs filled with raspberry sauce. Each box retails for 2,626 yen (about 27.00 USD) and are expected to ship February 2014. Cushion Announced on October 16th. Bow Tie Announced on October 16th. Rubber Mat Announced on October 16th. PROPLICA Toy Line Moon Stick Toy A preview of a toy based off of the Moon Stick appeared at the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista musical in September 2013. New details about the toy appeared on October 16th.Info about the PROPLICA line on the Sailor Moon section(?) of the Tamashii website (Japanese) The wand will include a toy version of the Silver Crystal, a display stand, 7-color LED, and sound recordings recorded by Kotono Mitsuishi, Usagi's voice actress in the anime. It will cost 8800 yen and it is expected to be released in April 2014. This will be the first Sailor Moon toy in the PROPLICA toy line. It will also be the first time any Moon Stick comes with recordings of Kotono's voice. A prototype version of the toy will appear at Bandai's Tamashii Nations event in November. Cutie Moon Rod Toy Crystal Star Holy Grail Bag Charms Announced on October 21st. The charms are scheduled to be released in December 2013. |-|Charm #1 = |-|Charm #2 = |-|Charm #3 = Dishware Main article: List of Dishware-related Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise Nail Seal sets Revealed on November 27th. Each set costs 819 yen and contains 20 seals. They were made by Creer Beaute. "Moonlight Memory" line Announced on December 11th. The first products in this line are two compacts, one based off of the Crystal Star compact/locket and one based off of the Cosmic Heart compact. Both of the products are made of AMS (plastic), PMMA (clear acrylic) and glass. The Crystal Star compacts measurements are 7.5 cm × 7.5 cm × 3.5 cm, while the Cosmic Heart compacts measurements are 9.8 cm × 9.6 cm × 3.9 cm. Each of the compacts will also have three compartments. Each of them will cost 4,725yen (retail price) and they will both be released in March 2014.New Sailor Moon “Moonlight Memory” Cosmic Heart & Crystal Star Compacts!! - Sailor Moon Collectiables |-|Poster= |-|Crystal Star = |-|Cosmic Heart Compact = Sailor Moon Goods Series Luggage UFO Crane Game Banpresto Prizes First Second Bandai Premium Disguise Pen The Disguise Pen toy was announced on March 23, 2014 and released in July 2014. It resembles the one from the first anime series and functions as an actual pen. Its jewel also lights up when the clip is pressed, making it very similar to the toy that Bandai made based off of the pen in the 90's. The pen is 16.7cm long, requires 2 LR41, and costs 4,860 yen. The Disguise Pen on the Premium Bandai Website Keychains Keychains of Sailor V and Artemis were announced on March 19, 2014. Apron On "Denjin ☆ Getcha!", a web show that Fumio Osano was on, a Sailor Moon apron was seen. Later on June 26, the apron was up for pre-order.Official Sailor Moon Apron up for Preorder on Premium Bandai - Sailor Moon Collectiables Ball Chain with Sliding Mirror Keychains Announced on August 29, 2014, these mirrors became available as crane game prizes starting in March 2015. They are about 6cm wide. Design Bags and Wallets These bags and wallets were announced on September 3, 2014 and released in November 2014. The tote bags are 2200 yen each, the lunch tote bags are 1800 yen each, the square pouches are 1600 yen each, and the pocket tissue pouches are 1200 yen each.美少女戦士セーラームーン　セーラー戦士デザイン　バッグ＆ポーチ：美少女戦士セーラームーン20周年プロジェクト公式サイト Ochatomo Ochatomo figures of the Inner Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and the two Moon Cats were announced on September 3, 2014 and were released in late December 2014 for 600 yen each. References Category:Lists Category:Work in Progress Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration